la hermana de sakura?
by yoko mi-k
Summary: sakura tiene una hermana? donde esta syaoran, que tiene ke ver eriol con su desaparicion... 3º CAP UP! please dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

La hermana de Sakura?

Un rayo de luz entra por la ventana, una mañana hermosa y fresca. Una habitación como todas, con una cama con algo de ropa a sus pies, un escritorio con algunos libros apilados y una remera con un par de medias encima,… nnU una silla al lado del escritorio...y una pollera de jean encima, un ropero ...con ropa algo desordenada, y...ropa en el piso... casi, casi se podría decir que la habitación pertenecía a un joven adolescente rebelde y amante del rock, excepto por el pequeño detalle de... que la habitación era completamente ...rosa...nnUUU

Definitivamente no era la habitación normal de una chica, ya que en su mayoría "_ellas"_ siempre son mas ordenadas que los hombres, o al menos eso era lo que le repetía su mamá casi a diario. Pero como siempre, la chica solo se limitaba a decir- para toda regla hay una excepción. (ok, lo admito, esa parte la base en ...mi...jeje) nnUUU

- aaah!- Se sentó de un salto, muy agitada y toda mojada por el sudor, tratando de calmarse y de recuperar su aliento intento recordar su sueño, pero fue en vano, ya que lo único que podía recordar era la vos muy misteriosa de un joven que decía algo muy, pero muy extraño... aunque tampoco recordaba qué

.- que sueño tan raro…supongo que eso me pasa por quedarme hasta cualquier hora viendo la tele…, me pregunto que hora será- mira su reloj estando algo dormida todavía- ay! No! Es tarde!

Era un día muy soleado, en Buenos Aires. Sí, una hermosa mañana de abril, exactamente un 31 de marzo.

Lucy, una chica de 15 años, cabello castaño, 1.65 m de altura, ojos cafés y piel extremadamente blanca iba rumbo a su colegio.

Aunque se podría decir que el día era perfecto la chica no pensaba lo mismo, tan solo hacia unos instantes que se había topado con un chico – o más bien había atropellado a este- y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que este le había dicho

- qué persona más desagradable, es un verdadero idiota! Cómo se atreve a llamarme de esa manera!-

Repetía una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que esas palabras se borraran de su cabeza, pero tal era su mala suerte que, a pesar de que en verdad se esforzaba, su mente la traicionaba y sin darse cuenta comenzaba a recordar todo de vuelta.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

FLASHBACK

Ella iba corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde (una vez más) a la escuela. De repente, al doblar en la esquina, tropieza con un chico rubio, ojos claros, alto, y con varios años mas que ella. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que ambos van a dar al suelo:

- qué acaso eres ciega! Porque demonios no miras por donde vas niña!- le grita el muchacho

ella aun tocándose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se llevo, lo mira algo confundida, mientras él seguía gritando ella piensa "que apuesto es" hasta que escucha que el joven aun más irritado le grita:

- es que acaso eres sorda! O es que no te han enseñado buenos modales en tu casa? – y se dice a sí mismo- ay, que sentido tiene seguir gritándote, si solo eres una niña boba, apuesto a que apenas tienes once años- esto último lo dijo para hacerla enojar, y si que lo logro

-a quien le dices niña! ahora la joven había reaccionado ante las palabras del joven, mientras que este mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción ella continuaba gritando de una y mil formas que no era ninguna niña.

- qué no ves que llevo el uniforme de la secundaria? O acaso no sabes leer! Además tu fuiste quien me tiró por si no lo notaste!

· · pero de que hablas! Si tu fuiste la descuidada que venia corriendo!

· · Por supuesto que lo hacia! o no ves la hora que es!...- luego de un silencio- O POR DIOS, AHORA SI LLEGARE TARDE! Y TU TIENES LA CULPA!- Tirando a un lado al joven (por segunda vez) nuestra amiga comienza de nuevo su carrera. Ya se le había hecho bastante tarde...o al menos eso era lo que pensaba...

· · Hola Lucy! Oye, a donde vas tan temprano?

· · Cómo que a donde voy? Que no ves que voy a llegar tarde a la escuela?- contesta la joven sin dejar de correr, pero antes de que llegue a alejase un metro más-

· · Tarde? De que hablas si apenas son las 7:30- Lucy se detuvo como golpeada por un rayo, mientras su amigo continuaba- que no abren la escuela a las 8:15, o acaso te han cambiado el horario? - Lucy no contesto, no podía- Lucy, oye te encuentras bien?- ahora ella, casi histérica, le grita

· · Las 7:30! En verdad son las 7:30!

· · S sss sssii..., po pppo porque?- algo atemorizado-

· · No puedo creer que me levante, me vestí y salí de mi casa sin ni siquiera desayunar, y que además vine corriendo para no llegar tarde y apenas son las 7 y media!

· · Dylan (nombre raro, verdad? Pero muy lindo también nn) tratando de aguantarse la risa dijo- ya, cálmate, no ganaras nada gritando así

· · Que fácil es decirlo! A ti no te dolerá el estomago por no haber desayunado

· · Es verdad, pero porque no mejor entras y yo te sirvo algo, así al menos no tendrás tanta hambre. Además todavía no abro, puedes desayunar aquí mientras yo termino de acomodar el lugar, y de paso me haces un poco de compañía, vamos entra! Yo invito nu

· · Ella reflexiona un poco, pues aun se sentía algo enojada consigo misma, después de todo ella tuvo la culpa por no mirar bien el reloj, pero al final termina aceptando con una sonrisa la invitación de su amigo.

Dylan, era un amigo genial, tenia apenas un año mas que ella, pero eso no impedía que fueran amigos.

Pensar que se conocieron tres años atrás cuando ella empezó la secundaria, las materias en contra-turno eran un problema, ya que le cortaban la tarde y no tenia tiempo de llegar a su casa a almorzar, por suerte había una especie de café-bar cerca, y podía comer algo ahí. Al principio Dylan solo estaba como ayudante de su padre en el lugar, pero luego de la enfermedad que este contrajo tuvo que hacerse cargo del negocio. Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde ese echo, pero gracias a eso Lucy pudo hacerse muy amiga de Dylan, tanto que se contaban CASI todo (por que hay cosas en la vida de una chica que jamas hablarían con un amigo por más bueno que este sea) aunque definitivamente ellos si se tenían mucha confianza.

- luego del delicioso desayuno que le sirvió su amigo, ella decidió irse, ya que todavía le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la escuela y al paso que lleva ella normalmente lo mas probable era que si esperaba un poco mas si llegara tarde.

- nos vemos luego Dylan!- grito desde la esquina

- ten cuidado en el camino, no tropieces con nadie!

- muy gracioso, para que le conté, ahora se burlara de mi por un buen tiempo...- dio un pequeño suspiro, como iba a extrañarlo cuando ya no lo tenga, lo miro pro última ves con melancolía, este le sonrió y continuo con su viaje, aunque sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Lucy seguía pensando en el joven de ojos claros que atropello a la mañana, o más bien insultándolo. No podía creer que en verdad la haya llamado "NIÑA"... porque la verdad no le molesto lo de boba, es mas ni siquiera había escuchado alguna otra palabra luego de "NIÑA" ...uuu

- ese idiota, si me lo llego a cruzar de nuevo me las va a pagar, yo no soy ninguna niña, tengo 15 años! O acaso no se nota!- ahora dirigiéndose a un niño de aproximadamente 11 años que iba caminando, seguramente a su respectiva escuela.

· · oiga, a mi no me pregunte, mejor hable con su psiquiatra o.Ou- y luego de alejarse unos metros- LOOOCA!

· · A quien le dices loca!

· · Lucy que sucede? Estas bien amiga?

· · Ah?...Jessy!- se lanza a sus brazos como buena amiga nn

- auch, estas ahorcándome! uuu... se puede saber porque estas gritando como loca?

- pues, por eso…

· · eh? Cómo que por eso? – y con tono burlón- no me digas que si estas loca? ¬¬

· · Claro que no! Pero es que ese niño me dijo lo mismo.

· · Y por que no lo ignoras?

· · Pues... pues...

· · Porque eres tan chiquilina como él

· · Que! A quien le dices chiquilina!

· · Ya, cálmate..., solo fue un chiste- entre risas- no te pongas así

· · Pues a mi no me parece gracioso.

· · Oye, estudiaste para el examen, verdad?

· · Con vos entre cortada y temerosa- e ee examen?

· · Si el examen de historia, a ti te tocaba estudiar esta ves, yo lo hice la ultima recuerdas

· · Eh, eh...s ssi

· · Si?- mira a Lucy con cara de desconfianza- segura? ¬¬

· · ...

· · más te vale que hayas estudiado porque yo no se nada, y además la idea de turnarnos para hacerlo fue tuya

· · bueno, es que...

· · sin dejar que la otra conteste- aparte que te pase todas las respuestas del ultimo examen con la condición de que tu estudiaras para este. U

· · Si, pero...

· · Y tu ayer dijiste que no me preocupara, que tu te encargabas de todo.

· · La verdad es que...- esperando que Jessy la interrumpiera otra ves y rogando que no la este escuchando

· · Y?...estudiaste o no?- presintiendo la respuesta y preparándose para matar a su mejor amiga

· · bueno, no vas a creer lo que sucedió...

· · lo sabia!- grita furiosa- no estudiaste!...mira, para ti puede que no sea tan importante este examen, pero para mi si lo es, Yo aun tengo que aprobar la materia!

· · pero, no es que lo haya olvidado...

· · no? Y entonces que fue!

· · Pues , es que...

· · Ya sé, seguramente te quedaste viendo esa porquería de programa que miras tu, y ahora yo voy a reprobar el examen por esos dibujitos japoneses

· · Se dice A-N-I-M-E- explica Lu muy seria

· · Y que importa!- a punto de matarla- te quedaste mirando la tele y no estudiaste!

· · Son los últimos capítulos- casi llorando y con cara de inocente

· · Y eso que! Vamos a reprobar historia, o es que acaso eso no te importa

· · Claro que si!

· · Y entonces que piensas hacer- tratando de calmarse-

· · Bueno, ni tu ni yo sabemos absolutamente nada, verdad?

· · No! Y no pienso hacer ninguna de tus locuras otra vez- dijo seria y recordando la ves que la convenció de disfrazarse de hombre solo para sacarle una foto al chico que les gusta nnUUU

· · Descuida esta no es ninguna locura

· · ¬.¬

· · que diablos estas planeando- rogando que esta ves sea lo mas normal posible

· · pues, dime cuanta plata tienes?

· · Qué tiene que ver eso con el examen? Acaso piensas comprar las respuestas o algo así?

· · Claro que no! Yo soy una chica honesta, jamas me copiaría en un examen y mucho menos si es de historia, con lo que quiero yo a la profesora nnU

· · ¬¬

· · vamos, confía en mi

· · la mira con mas desconfianza todavía, pero al final dice muy secamente- tengo $15

· · $15! Para que diablos traes tanta plata al colegio!- Lucy se sorprendió mucho, porque por lo general nunca traen mas de $5

· · y a ti que te importa, querías saber cuanto tenia, pues ya te dije

· · ok, ok, no tienes que ponerte así- tratando de calmar a su amiga

· · bien y que piensas hacer con mi plata?

· · Bueno, tu tienes $15, yo traje $10...

· · $10? Para que?

· · Es que me quede dormida y no desayuné

· · Debí suponerlo

· · ya deja de criticarme!

· · de acuerdo, pero para que quieres tanta plata?

· · Bueno, seamos realistas, ir a dar el examen es las condiciones en las que estamos seria una locura

· · Aunque detestaba hacerlo tenia que admitir que Lucy esta vez tenia razón, ninguna de las dos sabia absolutamente nada, y no quería terminar castigada por una baja nota- de acuerdo y que propones?

· · Propongo que vayamos a cualquier otro lado, total tenemos suficiente dinero

· · Estas loca, que haremos si nos descubren!

· · No lo harán, mira aun falta para llegar al colegio, y hay muchas paradas de colectivos que nos pueden llevar a cualquier otra parte

· · Ni lo sueñes, esto es una locura, no voy a escaparme del colegio solo por que a ti se te ocurrió quedarte mirando la tele en ves de estudiar, prefiero mil veces una nota baja, que una suspensión por escaparme

· · Estas exagerando...

· · Exagerando? Por supuesto que no estoy exagerando, o tu que crees que van a hacer cuando se enteren, felicitarnos?

· · Descuida, nadie va a enterarse, además, quizás sea la última semana que nos veamos - con cierta melancolía

· · Claro que lo harán, y todavía no es seguro eso de que te vas Olvídalo, yo ya tome una decisión y es NO, y cuando digo no, es no!

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo,... más precisamente en Tomoeda... nu

· · oye sakurita, que no se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, ya es muy tarde, luego no puedes levantarte a la mañana.

· · Si, lo sé, pero es que antes quería escribirle una carta a Eriol.

· · Una carta a Eriol? Le contaras lo de tu padre, verdad?- kero mostró en su rostro algo de pena.

El padre de Sakura había fallecido hacia un mes a causa de una extraña enfermedad, por lo que ella, a pesar de que ya era bastante grande y se podía cuidar muy bien sola, había quedado a cargo de su hermano Touya. Sakura ya tenia 17 años, casi 18, y estaba estudiando actuación, ya que pensó que era la mejor forma de sacarse la timidez, razón por la cual Tomoyo estaba más que feliz, por que qué mejor excusa que esa para filmar a su querida amiga. Por su parte, Tomoyo, eligió diseño de moda (porqué será? U). Además de esto, ambas amigas trabajaban de recepcionistas en una importantísima empresa (de alguna forma tenían que pasarse los chismes, no?...quiero decir pasar tiempo juntas U)

· · Si, aun no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo, además ya hace bastante que no le escribo.

· · Y que me dices del mocoso? Seguramente a él también le vas a escribir, no es así?

· · Kero, ya te dije que no le digas así. Y no, no voy a escribirle, hablamos por teléfono ayer, que no lo recuerdas?

· · Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Y que te dijo?

· · Pues, dijo que había hablado con Eriol y que tenia algunas cosas que hacer, que en cuanto terminaba con eso venia a visitarme, pero no estaba muy seguro de cuanto iba a tardar.

· · Uhm, tendré que soportar a ese mocoso otra vez aquí...

· · Que no le digas mocoso! nnU

· · De acuerdo sakurita, no te enojes por favor. Ahhh (bostezo) hasta mañana sakurita, no te duermas muy tarde, mañana tienes clases y recuerda que te toca limpiar el salón.

· · Es verdad, lo había olvidado, descuida kero, no me quedare mucho, hasta mañana

EN INGLATERRA DOS FIGURAS MASCULINAS DISFRUTABAN DE UNA TASA DE TÉ MIENTRAS PLATICABAN... O MEJOR DICHO UNO DE ELLOS DISFRUTABA DE SU TASA DE TE MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO NO PARABA DE GRITAR... nn U

· · Claro que no, yo no soy niñera de nadie!

· · Yo no dije que serias niñera, solo guardaespaldas- una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su blanco rostro.

· · Olvídalo Eriol, sabes bien que no tengo paciencia con los niños.

· · Oh, vamos...tiene 15 años, ya no es una niña.

· · Y eso qué! Por que no lo haces tu

· · Por que tu eres mejor que yo en ese sentido.

· · No vas a convencerme con un simple cumplido ¬¬

· · No lo dije por eso, lo que quiero decir es que tienes más posibilidades de que te elijan que a mi, yo no sé artes marciales

· · Ay, si, como si eso fuese un obstáculo para ti

· · Pues lamento decir que esta ves si lo es

· · No me digas ¬¬

· · Pues si, además es para ayudar a Sakura, o acaso quieres verla sufrir

· · Ese fue un golpe bajo! – reprochaba Syaoran, mientras a Eriol se le acentuaba aun más la sonrisa. Definitivamente había dado en el blanco, sabia muy bien que su amigo no podía resistirse cuando se trataba de su flor de cerezo.

· · Solo tienes que vigilarla, no es tan difícil

· · Y tu que harás mientras tanto?

· · Eso, mi querido amigo, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

· · Por que es que nunca me cuentas de tus planes sino hasta último momento?

· · Eriol solo se limitó a sonreír, mientras que Syaoran al darse cuenta de esto dio un pequeño suspiro y dijo- de acuerdo, pero si me dices como te enteraste

· · Mi querida Tomoyo fue quien me lo contó

· · Debí suponerlo- y así ambos amigos siguieron disfrutando de su tasa de té ...

· · y bien? No la pasaste tan mal. O si?- Lucia, miraba a su amiga con un gesto burlón y a la ves lleno de alegría, la verdad es que, aunque por momentos no soportaba que Jessy la tratara como si fuera su madre, la quería y mucho

· · cierra la boca, y ruega para que nadie se haya dado cuenta de esto por que si no estaremos en serios problemas

· · descuida, estoy segura de que nadie se enterará

· · eso espero, oye y cómo están las cosas con tus padres?

· · Pues, desde que se saco la lotería mi papá está más pesado que nunca.

· · A que te refieres exactamente?

· · A que si antes no me dejaba salir a ningún lado por que tenía miedo de que me pase algo, ahora menos.

· · No creo que sea para tanto.

· · Si lo es, el otro día se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de contratar un guardaespaldas para que me vigile

· · Eso es genial!

· · Cómo que genial!

· · Si! De seguro te toca un hombre muy, pero muy apuesto, y lo vas a tener a tu disposición las veinticuatro horas.

· · Y eso qué! No ves que lo hace para vigilarme

· · Si, pero pensa que de seguro va a estar muy fuerte

· · No tiene nada que ver, no me gusta que me estén vigilando y punto, además si quisiera ver chicos lindos me iría a bailar, así por lo menos podría elegir…y si vamos a bailar este sábado?

· · De acuerdo…si es que no me matan por no ir hoy al colegio.

· · Ya te dije que no nos van a decir nada, ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta.

· · Ok, pero digo sin entender porque te molesta tanto lo del guardaespaldas

· · Ya te dije, no me gusta que me vigilen, me hace sentir que pierdo mi libertad

· · Y que vas a hacer entonces? Porque no creo que tu papá te haga caso cuando le digas que no quieres un guardaespaldas

· · Entonces pobrecito

· · Pobrecito? Tu papá?

· · No, el guardaespaldas

· · Ay, no…y ahora que estas planeando

· · De verdad quieres que te cuente?- con tono muuuy misterioso

· · Por supuesto!

· · Pienso hacer que no dure ni siquiera un día…voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haber elegido esa profesión y que renuncie

· · Y como piensas lograr semejante locura- ahora Jessy tenía un tono de "no te creo nada"

· · Elemental mi querida Watson,- nnU - déjame explicarte.- y así Lu comenzó a contarle de que se trataba su "Maléfico" plan mientras se dirigían de regreso a sus casas, no sin antes darse un vuelta por el centro comercial.

N.D.A. :

HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE LOS DEJE CON MUCHAS DUDAS, ALGUNAS IMPORTANTES Y OTRAS NO TANTO, LES PROMETO QUE SI SIGUEN LEYENDO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS VAN A ENCONTRAR SUS RESPUESTAS…nn

SI LES GUSTO ESTE FIC LES CUENTO QUE PUBLIQUE ( o mejor dicho, estoy en eso, porke me tarde más de la cuenta) OTRO QUE SE LLAMA "ERIOL´S NEKO" ES UN POCO MAS CORTO QUE ESTE PERO NO POR ESO MENOS INTERESANTE (AUNQUE NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUE EL PRIMER CAP HAYA QUEDADO BIEN) PERO, EN FIN, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, O QUIEREN MANDAR CRITICAS HÁGANLO A VOY A TRATAR DE CONTESTARLAS LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA.

Por otro lado le quería mandar saludos a Erin, mizuki, Amelia Salazar, Samy y a todos los que me conocen y leyeron mi fic, besos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

La hermana de Sakura? II

Jessy y Lucy seguían paseando por el centro comercial, Lu seguía comentándole a su amiga lo que tenía planeado para el futuro del pobre guardaespaldas. No estaban muy preocupadas por la hora pues aún parecía ser bastante temprano, por lo que cada vez que encontraban un vestido bonito o una pollera de moda no dudaban ni un segundo en ir y probársela. Pero claro, las apariencias engañan, y eso mismo comprobaron nuestras amigas cuando, al pasar por una joyería y ver un hermoso reloj de dama fabricado totalmente en oro con detalles en brillantes se percataron de la hora. (6:15 hs.)

Ay dios, ahora si van a matarnos.- Je

Creo que esta ves si te puedo dar la razón, hay que darse prisa o si no... ni me quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasar... - Lu

Ni se te ocurra quejarte, la idea fue toda tuya.

Pero no puedes decirme que la pasaste mal

No, pero puedo decir que van a matarme!

Vamos, sigue corriendo que...- se detiene en seco frente a un negocio de antigüedades- wow, mira eso

Qué crees que estas haciendo! Puedes darte prisa, no tenemos tiempo para estar mirando...libros! No fuimos hoy a la escuela por que no teníamos ganas de "ver libros" y ahora te detienes solo para ver uno!- la toma del brazo (por no decir de los pelos) y se la lleva.

Auch!

No te preocupes Sakura, estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien.

Si tienes razón, es sólo que…AHH, KERO, por que me asustas de esa forma!

Qué quieres decir, acaso mi hermosa y perfecta cara te da miedo!

Claro que no, te apareciste de golpe y por eso…- pero él la interrumpe sin que pueda terminar la frase

Este pastel esta genial Tomoyo!

UU- este Kero, nunca va a cambiar- murmuro para si

Gracias Kero. Y dime Sakura, verdad que si te gusto la sorpresa

Claro, pero no crees que es un poco exagerado disfrazarnos de esta forma- mientras observaba al resto de los invitados- ya no somos niños

Por supuesto que no, de otra forma no hubiese podido filmarte usando el mejor de mis diseños- n 

Jeje, no es para tanto...- nnUUU

Seria totalmente imperdonable que el día de tu cumpleaños no usaras algo digno, después de todo, tu fuiste quién salvo al mundo de una gran catástrofe.

Ay, Tomoyo... pero si eso fue hace mucho

Aún así, no podía dejar de hacerte esta gran fiesta, después de todo hoy es el día en que dejas de lado la niñez para pasar a ser una mujer adulta.

Pero si solo cumplí un año más- nn?

Tomoyo tiene razón Sakura

Ah! Rika, no sabia que estabas ahí

Es cierto, en la antigüedad se creía que el aniversario del nacimiento nº 18 era un hecho…

YAMAZAKI! DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!- Chiharu

Risas...-´(demás esta decir que en cuanto los chicos aparecieron Kero se tuvo que esconder con todo y pastel n )

Vamos, Sakura, cambia la cara, se supone que debes divertirte en una noche tan especial y no deprimirte.

Lo sé Tomoyo, ahhh (suspiro) como desearía que Syaoran estuviera aquí.

No te preocupes, estoy segura de que él vendrá muy pronto. Vamos, estoy ansiosa por filmarte bailando con este traje- mientras la llevaba a empujones hacia el centro de la pista de baile…

En la mente de la joven sólo había un único pensamiento: "amor, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí"

Un joven acomodaba sus cosas en lo que iba a ser su nueva habitación, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Cielos, jamás imagine que este viaje sería tan agotador…- tras guardar la última camisa que quedaba en su maleta- Al fin! Bien, creo que ahora podré descansar un poco. – el oriental se disponía a relajarse en su nueva cama, se sentía demasiado cansado hasta para darse un baño. Estaba tendido a lo ancho, boca arriba… sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a aumentar de peso, más y más. Comenzó a recordar todas las veces que se encontró en esa posición junto a Sakura en el parque, era realmente placentero sentir su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando el silencio mezclado con sus respiraciones y el aroma a flores junto a la calidez que el sol les brindaba a ambos. Syaoran se encontraba casi dormido, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su flor de cerezo. Pero la paz que habitaba en el dormitorio se desvaneció a causa de un sonido particular. El joven oriental maldijo a su celular y al cretino que lo estuviese llamando (estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Sakura) en un momento tan inoportuno.- hola!- respondió lo más seco posible.

Buenos días mi querido Syaoran.- esa vos masculina lo hizo estremecer. Demonios! Como era posible que fuese tan insoportablemente sereno todo el tiempo. nda: lo que daría porke me hablara todo el tiempo con esa misma vos nnUUU

Dirás buenas tardes, acaban de dar las 7. – su voz reflejaba irritación, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su interlocutor, quién, además, respondió tranquilamente ignorando aquel comentario.

Por lo visto, el viaje ha sido demasiado largo.

Qué quieres Eriol? No me llamaste para decirme lo largo que fue el viaje, o si?- Syaoran estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Siempre tan amable. Si, me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte, y también te extraño. ¬¬ Solo quiero saber si has averiguado algo.

Pues no, acabo de llegar y apenas tuve tiempo para desempacar.

Ya veo, entonces manténme al tanto de lo que ocurra, no sabemos lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Y tu qué…- un ruido lo interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, cosa que preocupo a Eriol.

Qué sucede Syaoran?

Espera, escuche un ruido… en la ventana- dijo en susurro mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente. Pudo notar una figura detrás de las cortinas, la ventana estaba abierta. Se disponía a atacar a quien quiera que intentase ingresar, aún tenía su celular en la mano, iba a arrojarlo para detener al intruso, pero que!

Aaahhh! Quien puso la ventana tan alta, por poco y me rompo la cabeza.- una joven de pelo castaño se encontraba de espaldas a él quejándose del dolor que le había causado el golpe. Syaoran no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era la replica exacta de Sakura, SU Sakura, a pesar de que vio su rostro solo por un segundo la reconoció al instante, tenía que ser ella, no había ninguna duda.

Syaoran, que esta pasando?- Eriol lo saco de sus pensamientos había escuchado el grito de la joven y tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era mejor asegurarse. Syaoran guardo silencio, acababa de escuchar el tono de preocupación de su amigo, mas no estaba seguro si debía contestarle o no ya que si lo hacía seguramente acabaría asustando a la joven, quien al parecer no había notado su presencia al entrar. Una ves más se perdió en su mente, no podía alejar la vista de la chica, acaso era un sueño? Realmente estaba pasando? Cómo era posible que fuese tan igual a la persona a quien le regaló su corazón? Sacudió la cabeza intentando aclarar sus ideas. Tenía que asegurarse, necesitaba hacerlo. Dio un paso al frente dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda. Habían transcurrido solo algunos segundos desde la última ves que escucho la voz de su amigo, sabía que él se encontraba preocupado, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Dejo el teléfono a un lado, y dio otro paso, con tan mala suerte que justo en el mismo instante en que se disponía a hablarle ella se dio la vuelta quedando justo en frente.

AHHH!…un ladrón!

Qu, que… QUE! Oye, no, espera! No soy un ladrón, cálmate.

No te atrevas a tocarme. O yo, yo… - miro hacia todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera usar para defenderse, pero para su desgracia no tenía nada cerca, solo un velador que se encontraba exactamente detrás del extraño y la única forma de alcanzarlo era derribándolo. Teniendo en cuenta que su oponente era casi el doble eso sería difícil, pero no tenía otra opción, quien sabe lo que ese loco podía llegar a hacerle.

O tu…?- que estaba haciendo? No quería asustarla, pero terminaba de sonar como si en verdad fuese un ladrón. Tonto!

No te me acerques!- retrocedió un paso, a simple vista se podía apreciar el miedo, por más que intentaba disimular sus ojos la delataban. Syaoran lo había notado y se le encogió el corazón, se sentía culpable. Ella retrocedió otro paso, si había algo más fuerte que el miedo, era su orgullo y su feminismo, no podía permitir que un hombre la superara de ninguna manera. Tomo aire y se armo de valor, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Syaoran que es lo que está ocurriendo!- el último sonido que Eriol había podido escuchar fue un grito seguramente emitido por una mujer, al principio no se preocupo demasiado pero el no recibir ninguna respuesta comenzaba a inquietarlo.

Por favor, cálmate. Déjame explicarte, yo no soy un. AH!…- ella lo sorprendió arrojándosele encima. Ambos cayeron a la cama, justo al lado del teléfono celular que segundos atrás Syaoran había dejado. Ella se encontraba exactamente sobre el joven. Los dos se habían quedado paralizados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, a pesar de que hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por reaccionar ninguno se apartaba, la situación se estaba volviendo insoportablemente incómoda.

Eriol seguía gritando del otro lado, pero era inútil, nadie lo escuchaba, por fin se decidió a colgar. Tenía que enterarse de lo que ocurría y ya que su descendiente no parecía querer cooperar lo haría sin su ayuda. Rápidamente saco su llave e invoco sus poderes. Solo bastaron un par de segundos para que Eriol se encontrara sentado en su sillón observando, en parte asombrado y en parte divertido, la escena. Por lo visto su amigo no perdía el tiempo, pensó. nnU

La muchacha aún se encontraba sobre el oriental, había quedado inmóvil después de la caída, tenía miedo, no estaba segura de tener éxito en su plan, aún así, debía intentarlo… si continuaba esperando podía ser tarde. Por su parte Syaoran había quedado embobado con los ojos castaños que lo observaban, podía sentir el miedo y eso lo llenaba de ternura, era como si esa personita que se encontraba ante él necesitara de su protección, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba abrazarla… de alguna manera tenía que hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Pero que estaba pensando! Ella no era Sakura!… aún así debía calmarla, no soportaba verla muriéndose de miedo por su culpa. Lucy se decidió, era ahora o nunca. Se levanto de golpe y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar el velador que se encontraba en la mesita de luz, justo al lado de la cama. Syaoran se sorprendió. Justo cuando Luz () tenía el velador en las manos y se disponía a partírselo en la cabeza a su atacante pudo sentir como dos enormes brazos la rodeaban por detrás haciendo que tirara dicho objeto. Se dio cuenta a tiempo, Eriol sonrió satisfactoriamente, estaba disfrutando esto.

Cálmate, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo de manera suave, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblando en sus brazos, dios, se parecía tanto a su flor de cerezo.

Quién eres?- trato de sonar fría para ocultar su miedo.

Mi nombre es Li Syaoran, trabajo aquí.

Eso no es cierto!- lo golpeo en el estómago con su codo dejándolo sin aire y se paro enfrente dispuesta a darle un puñetazo si era necesario, no soportaba que la tomaran por idiota.

Que carácter!- reprimió una carcajada, creo que no te va a ser fácil vigilarla mi querido Syaoran.

Conozco a todos mis empleados y no eres ninguno de ellos, lárgate en este mismo instante si no quieres terminar sin dientes.

Espera, es verdad, no nos conocemos. Comienzo a trabajar hoy como tu guardaespaldas.

Arqueando una ceja- mi… guardaespaldas? Qué crees que soy idiota!- es totalmente imposible, mi padre no puede estar tan loco! Jamás contrataría a alguien que tuviese, cuánto? 1 ó 2 años más que yo, para cuidarme… es ridículo!.

Por favor tienes que creerme. Si quieres puedo ir a llamar a tu padre para que te explique y así arreglar este malentendido. – pero era inútil, ella no le creía

Al único lugar al que irás será al hospital! – Definitivamente odiaba que la trataran como si se tratase nada más que de una niña inocente. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo aquel loco en ese momento. Tal era su furia, que le lanzo una trompada dispuesta noquearlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, jamás le tuvo miedo a ese tipo de peleas y ya no le importaba que el tipo fuese más grande. Su suerte estaba echada.

El trigueño se sorprendió, lo que menos esperaba era ese tipo de reacción, al menos no después de verla tan asustada. – Detente!… - pero ella no lo escucho, por suerte sus reflejos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para esquivar el ataque. Él sabía que no se detendría hasta que no lo golpeara, al menos una vez. Por lo que, estando a sus espaldas, aprovecho el golpe que ella lanzo para tomarla por la muñeca con su mano izquierda.

Maldición!…- se quejó ella entre dientes. Había sido demasiado lenta… o quizás él era muy rápido, no! No podía dejarse superar por un hombre!. Le pego con la mano que le quedaba libre, pero el oriental logró esquivarla y volvió a tomar su muñeca con la mano contraria. La hizo girar, sin soltarla, quedando detrás (por si no se entiende, Lu queda con los brazos cruzados al frente) mientras ella daba un grito por la sorpresa. Definitivamente él era más rápido. Rayos!

Qué esta pasando aquí! Lucia! Porque atacas al joven Li! – O.o!

QUEEEE!…pe pe pero, papá!- le había dado otro codazo al supuesto ladrón y había logrado soltarse. Se encontraba a su lado, como era posible que ella terminara siendo la culpable cada ves que ocurría algo? Se preguntaba a sí misma. Señalándolo- él fue quien me ataco!

Ay por favor, se supone que es tu guardaespaldas. Porque haría algo así, no es verdad joven Li?

Eh…en realidad… uuU

Lo ves!…deja de molestar al joven Li. Seguramente se encuentra muy cansado por el viaje. El que sea tu guardaespaldas no quiere decir que tenga que soportar tus caprichos.

Guardaespaldas! Yo no necesito ningún guardaespaldas. Además, que no lo viste? Apenas y tiene mi edad.

Por supuesto que no! Él es más grande.

ahhh, si? Y cuántos meses me lleva…dos, tres?

3 años –Syaoran se encontraba algo incómodo… jamás pensó que iba a tener que soportar semejante situación. Definitivamente Eriol iba a pagar por eso.

Tres años!… no puedes dejar que él me cuide…yo soy mucho más responsable- tres años?…esta bastante bueno, es lindo…pero que estoy diciendo, es mi guardaespaldas…no voy a darle el gusto a mi padre, no puedo creer que lo haya contratado!

Más responsable? Si claro…por eso hoy te escapaste del colegio, verdad?

Es es… caparme, yooo? nn - cómo se entero?- yo jamás haría una cosa así!

Eso no fue lo que dijo tu profesor de historia ¬¬

Syaoran miraba atónito la escena…ahora que lo pensaba mejor, su Sakura no era tan parecida… esta niña era …tan, tan… ¿rebelde? Definitivamente ella y Sakura eran muy distintas en su forma de ser… O.o

qué dijo mi profesor?…no le creas, es mentira!…él, él…me odia!- se tapo la cara fingiendo que lloraba para que le creyera, pero era en vano, su padre la conocía y no le había creído. Aunque cierto oriental trigueño se disponía a abrazarla y consolarla cuando…

te odia! Si, como no… es la excusa más tonta que escuche en mi vida. Lo siento, te guste o no, a partir de ahora no saldrás sin tu guardaespaldas.

Mamá jamás permitiría esto, ella siempre confió en mi. Espera a que regrese!- Lucy decidió cambiar de táctica. Syaoran se puso como tomate al verse engañado por una chiquilla (cara de Syaoran n/n U)… se sentía un poco idiota por creerle, por suerte para él nadie había notado el color de sus mejillas.

Tu madre no volverá jamás, ella nos abandonó- dijo de manera fría…como resentida. Syaoran comenzó a sospechar que quizás eso tendría algo que ver con el comportamiento de su protegida. Lucy estaba furiosa, le molestaba que su padre hablara así de su madre.

No es cierto! Ella solo fue a un viaje de negocios, jamás nos haría una cosa así!

Cuando piensas despertar?. Porque no abres los ojos de una ves! Ella se fue, nos abandonó y no va a volver. Olvídate de tu madre, ella no te quiere.- los ojos de Luz estaban rojos de la bronca y amenazaban con soltar sus lágrimas. Syaoran no podía entender, como podía ser tan cruel…

Cómo puedes hablar así de la mujer que te amo todos estos años? Eres una basura! Te odio!- dirigiéndose a Syaoran- bienvenido al infierno, a partir de hoy seré tu peor pesadilla!.

Lucía! – ella ni siquiera lo miró, salió de la habitación empujando a su padre, quien se encontraba aún en la puerta, y se dirigió a la suya simplemente para encerrarse, poner la música a todo volumen y pasarse el resto del día planeando como vengarse. Realmente le dolía la frialdad con la que su padre hablaba de su madre. Ella sabía bien que era imposible que su propia madre la abandonara, la conocía demasiado bien, y no había ninguna razón para que su padre dijera lo contrario, pero entonces… porqué!… estaba dispuesta a hacer que su padre se tragara sus palabras, y de paso le daría la "bienvenida" a su nuevo huésped.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del oriental:

Siento mucho lo que sucedió, joven Li. Es que a veces mi querida hija (si, claro) no sabe ubicarse. Pero no se preocupe, no tendrá problemas con ella y si por casualidad me llegara a equivocar hágamelo saber, yo me encargare de que reciba su merecido.

No será necesario. Se nota que su hija es muy inteligente y estoy seguro de que no me dará ningún problema, es más, es un verdadero placer cuidar de ella.

Así lo espero. Entonces, si todo esta aclarado, me retiro. – el hombre se disponía a salir, pero…- ah, antes de que lo olvide, la cena estará lista a las 9 hs.

Seré puntual. Hasta entonces.- el hombre sale dejando completamente solo a un aliviado Syaoran. El oriental se sentó en su cama intentando repasar lo sucedido, ya que se sentía algo aturdido. Había notado algo muy extraño en la discusión, porque el padre era tan frío con la pobre criatura? (si Lucy lo hubiese escuchado llamarla así, el pobre Syaoran se hubiese quedado sin día del padre n- U) y dónde estaba la madre? Sería cierto que los había abandonado? … Definitivamente iba a tener que investigar…se sentía algo cansado, y sin darse cuenta ya se había acostado sobre la cama. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sus pensamientos vagaban por su mente, cada uno con menos coherencia que el anterior, pero eso no importaba, él solo se dejaba llevar, hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.

Una fiesta había llegado a su fin, a pesar de que casi era de día todos se encontraban dormidos. Todos, menos uno… o mejor dicho, una.

No había podido conciliar el sueño a pesar de que se había ido a acostar hacían casi dos horas.

Syaoran…qué es lo que tanto haces en Inglaterra?…Cuándo vas a regresar?- en su mente no dejaba de preocuparse por la persona que amaba, realmente lo extrañaba, no entendía porque se fue tan repentinamente, lo único que tenía claro era que Eriol tenía mucho que ver con eso… pero ya se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Una especie de peluche color amarillo no dejaba de observar a la joven, le dolía demasiado verla así. Desde la muerte de su padre no había vuelto a ser la misma, había perdido esa alegría que la caracterizaba. Por momentos se encontraba demasiado distraída, por momentos se enojaba por cualquier cosa, de repente aparecía en su rostro la más radiante sonrisa… como si no hubiera pasado nada, y a los pocos segundos se largaba a llorar. Tampoco dormía bien a la noche, cada tanto se despertaba agitada por alguna pesadilla. Los último días soñó que la atacaban, pero jamás recordaba porque, ni quién lo hacía, lo único que recordaba era que se veía distinta… como si fuese más pequeña, cada vez le costaba más conciliar el sueño, ese sueño le aterraba. A pesar de los intentos de todos por persuadirla, ella estaba segura de que se trataba de una premonición y no había forma de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Estaba muy preocupado por ella, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados estaba seguro de que aún se encontraba despierta, la falta de sueño la estaba afectando, había bajado de peso y su aspecto iba de mal en peor. Tenía que ayudar a su ama… su amiga, se acerco al libro donde se alojaban las cartas y dijo algo en un tono casi imposible de escuchar. Dos cartas abandonaron su estuche y se acercaron a la cama. Sakura se encontraba tan exhausta que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero aún así, su mente se negaba a dejar de cuestionarse sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido el último mes… la muerte de su padre, la noticia de una hermana desaparecida, las pesadillas… todo parecía habérsele puesto en contra. Noto un brillo en la habitación y abrió los ojos, pero, de un momento a otro sus párpados comenzaron a sentirse más y más pesados. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron sin previo aviso, casi sin poder resistirse, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar y terminó por dormirse. Las cartas habían cumplido su objetivo (ya adivinaron de ke cartas se trataban?) Sakura dormía plácidamente. Kero, a pesar de seguir preocupado, estaba más tranquilo, al menos esa noche su "Sakurita" dormiría bien.

NDA: que les pareció? Me esforcé muchísimo en este cap. (aunke no se note nn U) espero que les haya gustado, en mi opinión kedo bastante bien y estoy muy satisfecha (modestia aparte). Y muchas thanks a condark que me esta dando una mano con los errores. Te kiero!

Les recuerdo que todos los comentarios los hagan a: ()- Luz, Lu, Lucy, Lucia son la misma persona… con distintos apodos.

Y como la frutilla del postre o la cereza del helado quise dejar lo mejor para el final: FELICITACIONES ERIN!

Esta es mi manera de decirte lo mucho que te kiero y que te considero una persona excelente además de una superamiga y agradecerte por eso.

Te felicito por haberte graduado, y te deseo las mejores de las suertes. Y el mejor de los cumpleaños (aunke sea un poco tarde) (mizu, no te pongas celosa, please, a vos también te kiero muchísimo!) cuídense mucho _chikis_, nos vemos.

Hasta la próxima… snif, snif que tristes son las despedidas! nn U


	3. Chapter 3

LA HERMANA DE SAKURA? III 

Antes que nada, supongo que esto lo tendría que haber dicho en los otros capítulos, pero es que soy taaan distraída (por momentos mucho más que Sakura… nnU) que no me di cuenta...

Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, y no tengo intención de utilizarlos con fines de lucro.

Hoy es 24/10, y le quiero decir FELIZ CUMPLE a mi amiga Erin… aunque un poquito tarde, te mando muchos, muchos besitos! (Mentira, no soy tan mezquina…) que sean BESOTEEEEES!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nueve en punto de la noche, la ciudad estaba tranquila, las personas se disponían a tomar su cena en sus respectivos hogares. Casas, había casas por doquier, todas parecidas, de hecho, cada una más igual que la otra y, a la vez… distintas.

Una de ellas resaltaba entre las demás, no mucho, solo lo necesario… pero nadie sabia exactamente por qué. Por fuera era tan común como el resto, pero por dentro, parecía ocultar algún misterio. De todas formas esto no molestaba a sus habitantes, quienes, al igual que sus vecinos, se disponían a cenar. (n/a: no sé a que hora cenaran ustedes en sus casas, pero por acá es normal cenar aproximadamente esa hora, o de lo contrario no me levanto a la mañana…nnUUU)

Lucía! Te dije que bajaras, la cena esta casi servida.- un grito lo había despertado… por suerte para él. Se levantó, arreglo un poco su cabello sacudió un poco su ropa y salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala. En el camino dio gracias a dios por aquel grito, a pesar de no estar seguro de qué había sido exactamente. Al llegar a la sala, vio a Lucía casi detrás del Sr. Dellatorre (el "papi" de Lucía) y al mismo parado enfrente de una de las escaleras, la cual daba a la habitación de su hija, entre otras.

Lucía Laura Teresa Dellatorre,(que nombre tan coro nnU) si no bajas en este mismo instante yo…

Aquí estoy, que sucede?

Oye, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en tu cuarto.

A mi? Estas seguro? nnUUU

Por supuesto ¬¬ deja de hacerte la inocente!

Ok, ok. Es que estaba aburrida y fui a ver si Rossi necesitaba ayuda.

Disculpen, no quisiera interrumpir. Podrían decirme en donde se encuentra el comedor… o si prefieren puedo cenar en la cocina, con el resto de los empleados.

Por supuesto que no, joven Li. Usted cenará con nosotros, en el comedor principal. Sígame, es por aquí.

Muchas gracias, pero, por favor, solo llámeme Syaoran.

De acuerdo, Syaoran. – el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa amable a su huésped y se disponía a guiarlo hasta el comedor.

Esperen! Oye Li.

Dime Syaoran, por favor.

Syaoran. Siento haber dicho que eras un inmaduro, irresponsable, idiota, abusador… y todo lo demás.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo dijiste solo porque estabas sorprendida. – cuándo dijo todo eso? O.O?

De verdad? Me perdonas? GRAAACIAAAAAAAS!- y lo abrazó efusivamente como si se tratase de su mejor amiga (si, amiga. No sé ustedes pero yo no abrasaría tan así a un amigo… soy un poco tímida, saben?)

De, de… nada – se volvió loca nnU jamás voy a entender a las mujeres

Disculpen, es adorable que se amen así.

Pe, pe, perdón? – la cara de Syaoran parecía un tomate… la de Lucy también.

Pero si ya terminaron, me gustaría ir a cenar… la verdad es que ya tengo algo de hambre.

Y qué están esperando? El tren no pasa por aquí así que tendremos que caminar. Vamos, vamos! – no puedo creer que haya caído en mi trampa tan fácilmente. Creo que me voy a divertir mucho con "mi nuevo guardaespaldas".

Unos minutos después…

Señor, desea que vaya sirviendo la comida?

Si, por favor, Rossi.

RING! (hagan de cuenta que fue un celular…nnU)

De acuerdo, enseguida regreso Sr.- se retira, mientras tanto el dueño de casa atiende su llamada.

Y bien, te llamas Syaoran, no es así?

Si, así es.

Y de dónde vienes?

Pues, de Inglaterra.

Eres ingles!- Lucy tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platos de la sorpresa, en verdad era ingles? Claro que no, era imposible, seguramente le estaba jugando una broma o algo así…

No, no soy ingles. Nací en Hong Kong.

Pero me acabas de decir que vienes de Inglaterra? ¬¬

Es porque estuve un tiempo en Inglaterra, antes de venir acá

No me digas, y que otros lugares conoces?- si esto sigue así, esta noche va a ser muuuy larga… y aburrida. Ojalá Rossi se de prisa en traer la cena, ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando saboreé la sorpresa que le preparé…

Srta. Me esta escuchando?

Qué?

Qué si me esta escuchando?

Dime Lu, Luz, Lucía…o como más te guste y sip, descuida, me distraje con algo, lo siento. Pero que me decías?

Te decía que también había estado en Japón.

Que interesante, y cómo es allá?

Bueno es un lugar muy…- (Syaoran siguió hablando, pero Lucy no lo estaba escuchando, más bien, ella estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.) no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de estar hablando con alguien que estuvo en Japón, el país del ANIME, el lugar de mis sueños, donde voy a pasar mi vejez leyendo mangas de mis series favoritas y soñando con mis amores platónicos, y, y… (una voz familiar la saco de sus sueños)

Oye, te sientes bien? Acaso te estoy aburriendo? Si es así dime y podemos cambiar de tema, o…

No, no, estoy bien.

Segura? ¬¬

Claro…es solo que, que…- y ahora que digo, tonta, Lucía tonta!

Chicos, lo siento.

Mhh?

Mhh?- papi, me salvaste, te amo…nnU

Es que acaban de llamarme de la empresa, parece que hay una reunión muy importante y no puedo faltar. En verdad lo lamento, me hubiese gustado hablar con ustedes para explicarles como nos íbamos a manejar de aquí en adelante.

Descuide Sr., no va a faltar oportunidad para que tengamos la charla.

De acuerdo. No se a que hora llegue, así que hasta entonces te dejo a cargo de todo, especialmente de mi querida hija. – Syaoran sintió un par de ojos clavados en él llenos de ira y tragó saliva.

Estaremos bien, se lo aseguro.

Muchas gracias, si tienes algún problema pídele ayuda a Rossi, ella conoce todo.- dirigiéndose a la cocinera- Rossi!

Se le ofrece algo Sr.?

Si, tengo que salir y el joven Syaoran quedara a cargo.

De acuerdo Sr.

Es una lástima que no pueda probar la ensalada de coliflor que te pedí que prepararas. De seguro estaba deliciosa.– le dedica una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, mientras una enorme gota resbala por la nuca de Luz y Rossi quien se retiraba dando por terminadas las indicaciones de su patrón…- Syaoran…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que su interlocutor "leyó su mente".

No se preocupe, no habrá ningún problema.

Si papá, los meteoritos no caerán esta noche en el jardín. nnU

Ja ja, muy graciosa. ¬¬ espero que te comportes, Y acuéstate temprano, mañana tienes clase.

Señor, si, señor!

Si tienes problemas con ella no dudes en pedirle ayuda a Rossi, la cocinera.

Descuide señor, Lucía no me dará ningún problema. Verdad?

Por supuesto que no. nnU si soy toda una santa…

¬¬

¬¬ - en la puerta de la casa- ya es tarde, me voy.

Adiós Sr.

Vuelve pronto papá… cuídate mucho… que te vaya bien… que tengas buen viaje!- cierra la puerta casi de un golpe- adioooos! – y ante los ojos atónitos de cierto oriental- Roo! Trae el helado que mi viejo ya se fue!- quien contesta asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Estas segura? Recuerda que el otro día casi nos atrapa con las manos en la masa.

Casi en susurro, como si hablara para sí- es verdad… espera que eche un vistazo! – vuelve a abrir la puerta y la cierra de manera fugaz- nop, no esta. Puedes traer el helado tranquila!

Disculpa, pero creo que tu padre no autorizó nada de esto.

Por supuesto que no lo autorizó, por eso lo hacemos… sino, cuál sería el chiste?- Lu le regaló una sonrisa pícara a su guardaespaldas, quien solo frunció su entrecejo a modo de desaprobación pero antes de que pudiera dar queja alguna…

Aquí esta la orden de helado que encargó Srta.… oye y dónde están las películas que alquilamos?

Pues, creo que las dejé…en, en…no sé…nnU

Demonios, a quién sales tan despistada?

Jeje… creo que las puse arriba de la TV, pero no estoy segura… por qué no…

Oigan ustedes dos, qué creen que están haciendo?- ambas chicas se miraron un poco confusas- lamento arruinar sus planes de "ser niñas malas" pero el Sr. Dellatorre me dejó a cargo de todo, y dudo mucho que haya estado de acuerdo con su "fiestita".

Es verdad que mi padre no dijo en ningún momento que podíamos hacerlo, pero tampoco dijo que no nos daba permiso, así que por lo tanto…

Por lo tanto, yo estoy a cargo y usted, Srta., se sentará en la mesa a comer su cena y luego se irá a dormir.- diablos! No puedo creer que esté hablando como mi madre…

Quién te crees que…- Luz se disponía a protestar, pero una mano la tomo por el hombro, haciéndola enmudecer.

Oye, guapo, no crees que te estas tomando demasiado en serio el papel? Relájate y disfruta con nosotras, hay suficiente helado para todos, podemos compartirlo.- Rossi se acercaba más y más a su presa, a quien había tomado por sorpresa con su repentina actitud. Syaoran no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía reaccionar ante semejante situación…a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. Acaso esa mujer estaba intentando seducirlo? No, por supuesto que eso no era posible…un momento, acaba de guiñar un ojo? O.o Su rostro pasaba por todos los rojos conocidos y por conocer. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan poco ubicado, acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaban en frente de una niña, que clase de ejemplo le estaba dando a la pobre criatura! Desde luego que no podía permitir que le pasen por encima así, como si nada. En un instante se puso firme, y haciéndola a un lado…

Lo siento mucho Sra. Rossi, pero…

Srta. Pero mejor dime, Rossi a secas.

De acuerdo, Rossi, soy responsable de lo que pase en esta casa mientras el Sr. Dellatorre no esté, y no voy a permitir ningún tipo de comportamiento fuera de lugar, así que le voy a pedir que regrese a su labor y me deje realizar el mío. – la mirada fría de Syaoran prácticamente la había paralizado del miedo, al parecer ese hombre hablaba en serio, retrocedió un paso quedando al lado de Lucía, quien había borrado la sonrisa divertida que se lo formo ante la disparatada escena anterior.

No puedo creer que teniendo uno o dos años más que yo seas tan aburrido. Desayunas con vinagre para mantenerte amargo o es un defecto de nacimiento? ¬¬ - ahora era Luz la que no se iba a quedar callada, encima que tendría que soportar que el ropero con patas la siguiera a todos lados, también tenía que aguantar que le diera ordenes en su propia casa, esto era el colmo!

Ni desayuno con vinagre, ni es un defecto de nacimiento

Ya veo, entonces, seguramente pagas un curso para perfeccionarte en la materia, verdad?- la tensión aumentaba en el silencio, Rossi no podía creer el valor de la hija de su patrón/amiga para enfrentar a aquel individuo, pero al ver que estos se estaban casi matando con la mirada decidió tomar aire e intervenir.

Disculpen, pero creo que ya se rompió el clima.- los dos jóvenes la miraron algo extrañados ante ese comentario. Pero Rossi siguió hablando sin darle importancia.- lo que digo es que ya no tiene sentido esto del helado, mejor lo dejamos para la próxima.

De que estas hablando, Ro? Por qué vamos a dejar que nos arruine la noche?

Por el simple hecho de que tiene razón.- Syaoran sonrió triunfante ante este comentario, mientras que Lucy no sabía a quien matar primero, si a su guardaespaldas o a su cocinera. Cómo demonios era posible que sus empleados no la obedecieran? Rossi noto esto, y coloco una mano en sus hombros, parándose frente a ella y quedando de espaldas a Syao.- créeme Lu, es mejor así…

Ella tiene razón, Lucía. Por favor, no me gustaría llevarme mal contigo.- el último comentario casi logra que su furia estalle, y hubiera sido así si Ro no le guiñaba el ojo justo a tiempo. Aunque Lu hubiese preferido que ese gesto no llegara, ya que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y distorsionar terriblemente su rostro formando una sonrisa que pareciera lo más real y arrepentida posible.

Yo…yo, lo siento, tienes razón.- juro que te arrepentirás por esto!

No te preocupes.- ahora era él quien se acercaba mostrando una sonrisa asquerosamente bondadosa, o al menos eso opinaba Lu, y le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de manera amistosa. Por qué todo el mundo le tocaba el hombro… acaso les daría suerte o algo así?- estoy seguro de que lo que hiciste no fue con mala intención y entiendo que tengan ganas de hacer algo "prohibido", es más, les prometo que yo mismo le pediré permiso a tu padre para que veamos algunas películas. Pero hoy debemos hacer lo que él dijo, recuerda que no puedes acostarte muy tarde o de lo contrario te costara levantarte en la mañana.- lo que daría por embocarle un puñetazo y borrarle esa sonrisa (si tanto le molesta, menos mal que no vio la de Eriol).

Prometes que hablaras con él?- si sigo así voy a explotar. Tranquila, Lucy, tranquila. Cálmate, seguramente a Rossi se le ocurrió algo, tengo que confiar en ella. Cuenta hasta diez: 1, 2, 3… 100, 12306…esto no sirve!- por favor no le digas nada de lo que paso.- no le cuentes todavía, mejor mira lo que te espera.

Descuida, no le diré nada. Pero tu debes prometerme que cenaras y te acostaras temprano.

De acuerdo, es un trato?

Es un trato.- ambos se dieron la mano sellando el trato, pero Syao no contaba con que Luz no solo no cumpliría dicho pacto, sino que además tenía planeada una "pequeña" venganza.

Bien, ya que todos somos amigos y perdonamos nuestros rencores, por qué no cenamos? – a Lucy- ya sé que tu padre no tiene buen gusto en cuanto a comida, pero te juro que la ensalada de coliflor que preparé esta genial.

Es verdad, el coliflor es muy bueno para tu salud.

Si ustedes lo dicen…- argrr! Dios! Qué he hecho para que me castigues de esta forma!

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa, Rossi había aprovechado la porción de ensalada del Sr. Dellatorre, la cual había colocado en la mesa, junto con los otros platos. El primero en llevase un bocado a la boca fue Syaoran, quien sin sospechar absolutamente nada probó una pequeña porción de ensalada, ante la mirada expectante de las chicas. Dos pares de ojos se cruzaron acompañados de unas sonrisitas cómplices, las cuales estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara que puso el nuevo integrante de la familia, quien escupió la comida al sentir ese horrible sabor invadiendo su boca.

maldición! Qué demonios es esto!

No te gusto? Pero si es muy bueno para tu salud…- que dulce es la venganza, y esto recién empieza…jajaja (risa diabólica)- acaso no fueron esas tus exactas palabras? JAJAJA- no soporto más y estallo en carcajadas, realmente era muy graciosa la cara de asco que tenía el oriental.

No seas así…mjmjmj- a pesar de poner todo su empeño en ello, a Ro le era casi imposible mantenerse medianamente seria, aún así continuó.- pobrecito, no te burles de él…jaja!

Mira quien lo dice ¬¬… jajaja - lágrimas y lágrimas recorrían los rostros de las jóvenes, la risa era demasiado fuerte para contenerla. Aún así, Lu se calmo de golpe, miro por unos segundos la cara furiosa de Syao, quien esperaba pacientemente un momento de silencio para hablar, comprendió entonces que el motivo de su diversión no estaba muy a gusto con su comportamiento, y que eso solo podría significar una cosa… Ro se había dado cuenta de la reacción repentina de su amiga y, presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir dejo de reír. Lu se mantenía callada, observando esos ojos cafés que la miraban con desaprobación y algo de rencor. Respiro tranquila, para recuperar el aire, manteniendo la mirada seria y en tono angelical le dijo…- estaba rica la comida? – dos empleados cayeron de espaldas tras escuchar el comentario, mientras que cierta niña volvía a estallar en risas. Syaoran se incorporo de inmediato dispuesto a acabar con ese circo, jamás le gusto que se divirtieran a costa suya, y mucho menos que se burlaran de esa forma. Pero antes de que dijera alguna palabra…- ok, ok…… no voy a reírme más…mjmjmj…perdón, ahora si, no me río más…jajaja. Basta! Esto es serio, no me tengo que reír, soy una des ubicada, maleducada, consentida, y…JAJAJA!…ok, ya esta, tranquila, luz, cuenta hasta diez y verás como se te pasa. Uno, dos…JAJA, nop no sirve.

Ya es suficiente! Se creen muy graciosas, verdad? ¬¬

Él tiene razón. No puedo creer que estés riéndote de esa forma, Syaoran es nuevo en esta casa y se supone que tenemos que hacerlo sentir bien y en cambio, le echas vinagre, azúcar, mostaza y, y …

Chocolate

Exacto, chocolate… le pusiste chocolate?- dirigiéndose a Syaoran, de forma alarmada y a la ves sorprendida- cómo demonios pudiste comer eso! Argrr!- quién empezaba a sentir su estómago reclamando ante tal descuido.

Tienes razón, Ro. Oye Syao, lo siento, no estas enojado, verdad? Digamos que esta fue mi forma de darte la bienvenida… BIENVENIDO! nnUUU además, se sincero conmigo, cocino excelente, no es así?- las risas se volvieron a hacer presentes, mientras que el oriental había llegado al punto de no saber si todo era una gran broma, o si en verdad les faltaban unos cuantos tornillos a esas dos. Sin embargo…- de acuerdo, ya es suficiente, no creo que te atrevas a probar de nuevo esa ensalada, así que porque mejor no comemos el helado. O pedimos pizzas…

Ella tiene razón, y ahora que volvió el "clima" podríamos ver alguna de las pelis que alquilamos…

Por supuesto que no! acaso pensaron que iba a dejar pasar esto? Están muy equivocadas si creen que las voy a perdonar tan fácilmente- ni siquiera del peluche había tolerado tanto, él estaba a cargo de la casa, si el padre de esa niña llegaba y lo encontraba consintiéndole todos sus caprichos definitivamente lo despediría y eso acabaría con sus planes…- Srta. Rossi, no puedo entender como, siendo una mujer de 23 años (se arriesgo a tirar una edad)

Tengo 25, pero gracias!

En fin, no entiendo como puede ser parte de los caprichos de una niña insolente.

A quién le dices niña!- otra ves lo mismo, por qué todos la trataban como si fuese un bebé si ya tenía 15 años.

Oye, no le digas así a la pobre niña

Qué no soy una niña!

Pero es lo que es, una niña insolente, caprichosa, maleducada y tu una inmadura que sigue sus juegos infantiles.

No soy una niña!

He dicho que no la trates así. No tienes idea por lo que ha pasado esta niña, no sabes cuanto ha soportado, no puedes hablar así de esta pobre criatura sin conocerla antes, ella es la niñita más maravillosa y dulce que haya conocido y no voy a permitir que le hables así.

LES DIGO QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Corazón, deja que los adultos hablemos.- a Syaoran- y me vuelves a llamar inmadura y yo…

ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Y tu qué harás? ¬¬

De acuerdo, quieren matarse, háganlo. Pero yo me voy a mi habitación, con mi helado y mis películas! Y no pienso guardarles ni un poco…

Te patearé tu gran trasero oriental!

Eso crees? Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Esto es increíble, ni siquiera me registran…de acuerdo, si eso quiere, entonces yo también haré de cuenta que no existen!- al darse cuenta que sus intentos de llamar la atención eran inútiles, tomó el helado y las películas, y se fue a su habitación. Cosa que ninguno de los dos empleados notaron, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados peleando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NDA: perdón! No pense que iba a tardar tanto… hoy es 14/12… lo único que puedo decir a i favor es que tuve mucho trabajo con la escuela y por eso me tarde.

Les prometo que voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido ahora que casi termino las clases…besotes a todos, y ya saben, cualquier comentario: 


End file.
